50 words of Life
by sam-coline
Summary: Here is collection of sentences based on 50 words for the evergreen couple tyhil...plz read.Re-edited
1. Chapter 1

50 words of life

This words are mainly centered around my so loved couple _tysonxhilary_ aka takao x hiromi and some involving the friendship between the blade breakers.

* * *

_Patience_

One of the things he lacked the most, jumping to conclusions without a single thought. But only kami knows why she finds it endearing.

_Kiss_

Even a soft brush of his lips against hers was enough to make their first kiss memorable.

_Change_

From the cocky world champ to a strong willed and loyal companion, and from the wicked witch to a reliable and beautiful company, some changes in opinions were always worthwhile.

_Fun_

Who knew that watching a certain brunette struggling in a stupid game of spinning tops could be this fun?

_Life_

Little lessons in life teach us that life is at its best when it spent in the company of your annoying best friends and loved ones.

_Words_

Three little words for a certain girl get stuck in the throat of a loudmouthed blader in his futile attempts of confession.

_Fear_

Fear involuntarily grips her heart as she worries about his safety, standing helplessly watching him fight intense battles.

_Tears_

She couldn't help but shed tears at the sight of him broken at the sudden critical illness of his beloved grandfather.

_Squeeze_

Hilary could feel the relief in his soul through the squeeze of his hand after the announcement of grandpa's recovery by the doctor.

_Pain_

It pains him to see her upset because of his own stupid words.

_Soul mates_

It does not bother her whether she has found her soul mate or not, as long as she is in the arms of the man she loves.

_Rain_

Rains can be awkward if it leaves you stranded alone with your longtime crush,who is also one of your best friends.

_Cheers_

A deep blush crept on her cheeks as he hugged her on this victory along with the entire stadium cheering for the two of them.

_Perfume_

She snuggled deep into his chest inhaling his sweet scent which was anytime better than any perfume.

_Manners_

Tyson's and Daichi's table manners are strictly not discussed when the rest of the team mates sat down to eat.

_Quarrel_

Their teammates exchanged knowing looks each time the two lve birds had a quarrel over petty little things.

_Stars_

Kai smiled and gazed at the stars remembering a certain some one as he watched the couple sound asleep in eachthers arms.

_Arrival_

He swept her into a passionate kiss on his arrival after a month long trip.

_Giggles_

Hilary burst out into fit of giggles on Kai,s comment of Tyson being a "A MAN OF LOUD WORDS AND STUPID ACTIONS".

_Amazed_

Tyson never seemed to stop amazing her at every new side of him being his passion for the game he loved or the intensity in his eyes as he stared into her own.

_Family_

Tyson swore he got a heart attack at his granfather's comment "Home girl,you would make a great wife...,Won't she make a great addtion to the Granger family,huh,T-dwag?"

* * *

Next to come up soooon!Plz review!XD


	2. Chapter 2

50 words of life

This words are mainly centered around my so loved couple tysonxhilary aka takao x hiromi and some involving the friendship between the blade breakers.

Hey guys, thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. Anyways here is a new list of words. Hope you like them! Keep reviewing….! XD

* * *

_Touch_

Each time a pair of ruby eyes stared into chocolate brown ones, she knew that he is one person who truly touched her heart.

_Affection_

Twirling a strand of brown locks with his index finger, he leant forward and kissed her forehead affectionately.

_Silly_

Tyson knew it was silly of him to actually believe that Hilary would let him skip schoolwork.

_Signs_

Shy smiles, awkward glances and sudden protectiveness followed by jealousy were early signs of blooming love between two young teens.

_Yells_

Kenny's shrill yells at Mingming's performance was even worse than Tyson and Hilary when they bickered.

_Zero_

Tyson sighed in defeat as use of cheesy lines had zero effect on his girlfriend when it came down to his homework. (Poor Tyson!)

_Morning_

Mornings in the Granger Dojo begins with a Navy haired teen drenched in a bucket of cold water.

_Old_

"HILARY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled a fully wet Tyson, "what else would I do, huh, SLEEPYHEAD!" she yelled back, these arguments never seemed to get too old.

_Ring_

"YES, YES, YES!", came her reply as he slid the ring on her ring finger.

_Favor_

Her mom taught her, 'Way to a man's heart is through his stomach', THIS one undoubtedly worked in her favor.

_Fans_

Hilary striked his head with her bag as the cocky World champ ranted about his 'Oh, so' never ending list of fan girls.

_Cute_

Tyson had only one word to say to the brunette in front of him,wearing his favorite red jacket and baseball cap, " Cute " followed by a smirk causing her to turn beet red.

* * *

Next coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

50 words of life

This words are mainly centered on my so loved couple Tyson x Hilary aka takao x hiromi and some involving the friendship between the blade breakers.

Hey guys, Chapter 3 are done completing it! Keep reviewing….! XD

* * *

I dint not read the chapter properly before uploading it. Now that I was reading it, I noticed that many of the words in the middle of the sentences were missing. I have no idea how that happened. So careless of me! :'(

So, I'm re-editing it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

_Fever_

"C'mon Hil, Let's do our homework!", beamed an over energetic Tyson. Max touched is forehead with his other hand on his own."Hmm...No fever...Hilary, you must have hit his head a little too hard this time."

_Boys_

Hilary never understood why it was such a deal to the other girls of her school that she hangs around with the blade breakers. To her they were just boys who were her best friends and happened to be world class bladers.

_Bang_

"TYSON AND HILARY SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-...'BAAANNNG!' ",all the blade breakers including Kai hurdled in the corner ,gawking in fear at the scene in front of them with a very damaged Daichi lying on the floor along with a fuming Hilary hovering over him with a baseball bat in her hand.

_Mom_

She did not mind being the second most important woman in his life, the first being his mom.

_Story_

'My love story may be not be with a knight in shining armor saving his beautiful princess from evil, but is the most beautiful in its unique way', she thought dreamily watching her boyfriend feasting like a pig on his food.

_T.V_

"This beautiful earring pair will add extra charm to your beauty, and we are giving it to you at a very reasonable don't waste time and hurry. Call us!",spoke the lady in the Telle shopping Ad on the TV Set."Tyson, dear what I was saying is-"."No! I'm already broke thanks to your shopping spree today."**Pouts.**

_Christmas_

Tyson smiled as she admired the necklace (Christmas gift), thanking a Little angel for his wonderful advice.(This one is dedicated to Teenage Dream! )

_Test_

Meeting Hilary's parents was smooth, but passing the test of a cute but protective four-year old was his real challenge.

_Stars_

She wondered whether their fate was really determined by Stars, because if it were so then they were doing a wonderful job.

_Goodbye_

She understood that saying goodbye was most difficult for him, so they made an unspoken pact of never saying Goodbye to each other.

_Tall_

'Dammit, why does he have to be so tall!' she silently cursed as she tried to snatch her diary back from his hand.

_Happy_

"Come home any time you want, wife is a great cook. You'll love her food", her Father patted his back as Tyson grinned cheekily .While Hilary groaned as her parents behaved as they have just met their long lost son, and Cringed a bit at the whole 'Son-in Law' reference.

_Food_

"Of course Hilary, why wouldn't it be easy for Tyson to meet your parents? In fact they would be happy that their future Son-in law shares their love for food. Only they sell food and he eats it.", teased Ray and the rest of them snickered.

_Names_

They argued for about an hour over a list of names for their son but finally settled at the last one. **Mokoto Tyson Granger.**

_Great_

Grandpa Granger smiled at his great-grand son who slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

_Complete_

"Home girl, I'm happy you chose my T-dwag. I knew you could truly make him happy and complete." he said as they watched the Father-son duo playing happily.

_Beyblade_

He was so grateful to this sport that gave him-fame, fans, money. It also gave him his world-Dragoon, his best friends-Kai, Max, Ray and Yes Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Mokoto all that he could ask for. It also bought his brother and father back and reunited his family.(This one is my Favorite)

_Music_

The tired snores of the woman who lay beside him, 'his wife, mother of his child', were music to his ears.

* * *

Finally I'm done. It feels great!

Christmas is dedicated to teenage dream as the idea somewhat relates to the fic '_Christmas Shopping'_

_I'm putting up a poll on my Profile so you can vote for your favorite four words. Please VOTE!_

Review guys!

I know it has completely gone haywire with long sentences and your opinions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there guys. You may have not noticed but I have re-edited the chapter 3 due to certain problems. Please do read it!

I realized that the chapter mostly had missing words. No idea why it happened. It must have disappointed the readers as it also affects the reader's appreciation toward the author.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

I have decided to work on a new Kai centric fic. Hope it turns out well.

Once Again I apologize.


End file.
